1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power transmitting system for a vehicle which is designed to transmit a driving force from an input shaft to wheels through left and right clutches, and particularly, to a structure of a casing thereof
2. Description of the Related Art
The casing of a power transmitting system is conventionally divided at a division plane provided by a vertical plane including the input shaft into two portions: a left casing and a right casing.
However, if the casing means is laterally divided into the two portions, there is a problem in that a driven bevel gear and a follower bevel gear accommodated in a central portion of the casing means tend to obstruct the ease of maintenance of the left and right clutches. In addition, the check and regulation of the meshed states of driven bevel gear and follower bevel gear are difficult.